Crisantemo
by LumLumLove
Summary: Los años pasan, el tiempo cambia, la gente viene y va, pero debes saber que hasta el día de mi muerte continuaré trayéndote crisantemos.


**Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, este fic lo realizo sin ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de entretener.**

**Este fic contiene escenas de extrema violencia y trata temas adultos. Su lectura queda bajo tu responsabilidad. Si aún así decides continuar, deseo de corazón que disfrutes tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo.**

**.**

**.**

**[Capítulo 1: Tu fantasma]**

**.**

**.**

Se deslizó con cuidado hasta la habitación, aprovechando que el chico había ido un momento al aseo. Apenas tenía más de dos minutos, pero sabía exactamente donde lo guardaba. Sigilosamente abrió el conocido cajón del mueble que presidía el espartano dormitorio, y allí estaba.

Tomó la pequeña cajita entre sus manos y por enésima vez se probó el anillo, le quedaba perfecto, aunque ella hubiese preferido algo más ostentoso, algo coronado de un diamante o una piedra preciosa, algo con lo que poder presumir a gusto delante de todas sus amigas, sobre todo de las solteras. Aquella sortija era demasiado sencilla, con tan sólo un diminuto brillante engarzado.

Con un mudo suspiro volvió a dejarla en su cajita y regresó al recibidor, poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato. Ya hacía más de dos años que salían juntos, ¿cuando se lo iba a pedir?.

— ¿Estás lista?

Se agarró del brazo que le ofrecía, lucía un semblante serio con la mandíbula apretada, tenía otro de esos días. La mujer dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, estaba claro que hoy no.

Subieron al coche sin dirigirse la palabra, él se encontraba taciturno, parecía estar pensando en algo importante, ella no se atrevió a mover un músculo, siquiera a respirar. Llegaron delante de un caro restaurante y bajaron del auto.

— ¿Vamos a cenar aquí? — preguntó sorprendida.

— Hoy es un día especial.

Volvió a agarrarse de su brazo sintiendo como los nervios afloraban sin control, transformándose en un ligero temblor de rodillas. Al parecer tenían reserva, un amable camarero les condujo hasta una mesa apartada. Pidieron sin molestarse en mirar los precios del menú, él tomó vino. La cena transcurría sin incidentes.

— Creo que deberíamos casarnos — dijo como quien no quiere la cosa después de los postres, ella le miró asombrada.

— V-Vaya, siempre pensé que lo harías de forma más romántica.

— Esto es romántico — repuso dando un trago a su tercera copa de vino.

— Bien pensado, el romanticismo tampoco es algo que vaya mucho contigo.

— Puedo hacerlo mejor.

Se levantó de su sitio y ante la sorpresa de su novia y de los comensales del restaurante, plantó una rodilla en el suelo mostrando su mejor sonrisa socarrona.

— Rie, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? — y acto seguido rebuscó en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y le ofreció un brillante anillo, uno opulento y con una piedra gigantesca, ella se quedó sin aliento.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó emocionada a la vez que nerviosa tomaba la joya y la deslizaba por su dedo anular. —¡Claro que quiero!

La besó en los labios y tanto el servicio como los clientes del restaurante aplaudieron sonrientes, el chico volvió a tomar asiento, parecía satisfecho de sí mismo. Ella miró su deslumbrante sortija, eso la convertía en la prometida de Ranma Saotome...debería ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, y sin embargo había algo que la atormentaba.

— No es el mismo... — susurró frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— No es el mismo anillo que tienes en el cajón.

— ¿Has estado hurgando en mis cosas? — dijo mudando el gesto a uno repentinamente sombrío.

— ¿De quién es?

El chico se llevó una mano al rostro, como si le doliera terriblemente la cabeza.

— No es de nadie.

— ¿Estás mintiendo a tu futura mujer?

— No.

— ¿Entonces...?

— Ahora es mío.

— Pero...

Ranma la miró amenazante y ella tragó saliva, le dio la impresión de que una palabra más podría ocasionar una explosión de consecuencias catastróficas.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, él caminaba rápido, no se molestó siquiera en esperarla, la chica con sus finísimos tacones apenas podía mantener el paso.

—¡Ranma espérame! — dijo corriendo, lo alcanzó cuando llegaron al coche — lo siento, no pretendía molestarte — hizo un mohín que intentaba ser adorable, fingiendo estar arrepentida, él ni siquiera la miró.

— Te llevaré a casa.

.

* * *

.

Veinte de septiembre, tenía aquella fecha calada hasta los huesos, tan profundamente enterrada en su cabeza que estaba seguro que la recordaría mientras viviese. Como siempre la víspera no pudo dormir absolutamente nada, hacía ya diez años que sus sueños se habían tornado revueltos e intranquilos, no recordaba haber dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas desde entonces.

Se dio una ducha, había pedido el día libre. Se acicaló y bajó a la calle, vivía en un barrio tranquilo vecino a Nerima, no había querido alejarse demasiado pero seguir en aquel sitio le dolía demasiado, le llenaba de recuerdos.

Como cada año entró en la floristería, sonrió a la dependienta.

— Señor Saotome, tengo su pedido listo — dijo la mujer de avanzada edad dirigiéndose a la cámara frigorífica — llegaron ayer, creo que este año son especialmente bonitos.

Regresó con un ramo de hermosos crisantemos.

— Fíjese que color más vivo, son los más rojos que he visto jamás — repuso orgullosa — es una mujer afortunada.

Miró las flores con tristeza y rozó con la punta de los dedos los pétalos de una de ellas, era verdad que eran muy rojas.

— ¿Cuanto le debo?

Salió de la floristería y tomó aire, esta vez iría andando. Comenzó a caminar y una hora después ya había llegado al cementerio de Nerima, sus pasos se volvieron más y más veloces.

Anduvo entre las tumbas de piedra con nombres grabados hasta que llegó a la que estaba buscando. Miró contrariado, la tumba de la señora Tendô acababa de ser limpiada con agua, los vestigios aún permanecían en la tierra mojada de alrededor. Dos vasos de sake estaban artísticamente colocados sobre ella, así como una ofrenda de incienso que aún continuaba prendido, llenando el ambiente de un embriagador aroma. Un ramo de claveles blancos terminaba todo el conjunto, el chico de la trenza miró hacia ambos lados y se sintió furioso. Apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para no soltar una maldición.

Buscó el cubo con agua que solía dejar el encargado del cementerio y lo encontró a casi veinte metros, medio escondido entre unos setos.

— Que falta de respeto — murmuró aún con los crisantemos en la mano volviendo sobre sus pasos. Se plantó delante de la piedra tallada y sintió de nuevo como se quedaba sin palabras, cómo de repente se le secaba la boca. Tragó duro y sirviéndose de un cacillo de madera vertió agua sobre la piedra seca — ¿Cómo han podido olvidarse de ti?

Dejó el ramo de flores encima de la tumba, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, esta vez se había hecho la firme promesa de no llorar, debía mostrarse firme.

— Ayer le pedí a Rie que se casara conmigo — dijo casi de carrerilla — no es que esté aquí para pedir tu aprobación ni nada de eso...hace poco cumplí los 27 y mi madre cada vez está más impaciente por que forme una familia. Sí, no digas nada, ya se que es injusto.

Mierda, una vez más la promesa de no llorar se había quedado por el camino, se secó con la chaqueta del abrigo la lágrima que corría por su mejilla y se agachó junto a la lápida, quería tener una charla más confidencial.

— Te he vuelto a traer las mismas flores, la encargada de la tienda ha dicho que son las más rojas que ha visto nunca...disculpame por no venir antes, este año dejé pasar tu cumpleaños, pero te compensaré, el año que viene te traeré incienso y te presentaré a mi mujer, estoy seguro de que te habría gustado. ¿Sabes? es un secreto pero en realidad me fijé en ella porque pensé que se parecía a tí, que quizás te verías así si hubieses...lo sé, es una tontería, tengo que dejar de perseguir mujeres que se te parezcan, lo he convertido en una fea costumbre.

Sonrió con tristeza y otras dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas. Habían pasado diez años, maldita sea.

— Pero aunque me case con ella quiero que sepas que...eso no cambia lo que siento por tí, lo guardaré con cuidado dentro de mi corazón hasta el día que muera, hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos — se levantó de improviso, sintiendo que aquella conversación comenzaba a ponerse demasiado tensa — Bueno, ya está bien, volveré por tu cumpleaños así que no te impacientes, ¿de acuerdo?. Cuidate mucho, Akane.

Salió del cementerio con aquel peso tan conocido sobre el pecho, le dolía terriblemente el corazón. Caminó de forma automática, casi como un robot hasta la casa de sus padres, necesitaba con toda su alma dejarse caer en el suelo y cerrar los ojos, el dolor le perforaba hasta las entrañas haciendo que se retorciese en agonía. Aún así aquello no era nada en comparación con lo que había tenido que soportar ella, nada en absoluto.

— Mamá, viejo, estoy en casa — dijo quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

En seguida los pasos apresurados de Nodoka se dejaron oír en el recibidor y nada más ver la cara de su hijo le abrazó efusiva.

— ¡Ranma! hacía semanas que no te veíamos — dijo emocionada.

— Lo sé, he estado haciendo horas extras en el trabajo.

— Pasa por favor, tomaremos un té.

Se sentaron en el pequeño salón de la vieja casa que habían adquirido años antes, cuando después de todo habían dejado el domicilio de los Tendô. Nodoka sirvió dos tazas de té y Ranma tomó una entre sus manos, agradecido.

— ¿Has estado en el cementerio? — preguntó la mujer en tono casual, pero en el fondo una ligera tensión se dejaba entrever en sus palabras.

— Sí, hemos estado hablando.

— ¿Otra vez crisantemos rojos?

El chico esbozó media sonrisa, a su madre no se le podía engañar.

— Ajá.

— Rie se pondrá celosa.

— Rie no sabe nada.

Nodoka enarcó una ceja, no es que le gustase meterse en la vida de su hijo pero había cosas que debía decir como madre.

— No deberías esconderle algo así.

— No quiero compartirlo con nadie, es mío mamá, es sólo mío.

— Tienes miedo de olvidarla — comprendió conmovida.

— Ya he empezado a hacerlo, cada día veo más difuso su rostro y las fotografías se vuelven reflejos lejanos...¿que puedo hacer para detenerlo? — preguntó con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

Era cierto, a cada día que pasaba sentía que su recuerdo se alejaba más y más de él, su voz, ¿cómo sonaba? era un timbre agudo, ligeramente nasal que le volvía loco. Su calidez, su sonrisa...su fuerza, su determinación, su tristeza...

— Tienes que continuar con tu vida, es lo que ella hubiese querido.

— Lo sé...por eso ayer le pedí a Rie que se casara conmigo.

En mitad de aquella depresiva conversación Nodoka pareció dar un pequeño brinco.

— Ranma, ¡eso es maravilloso!

— Será una boda sencilla y sin pretensiones, con pocos invitados, la celebraremos en primavera del año que viene.

— Sí, claro, vaya esto sí que no me lo esperaba, ¡tendremos que alquilar trajes! — rió la mujer por la que los años no habían pasado en balde y pequeñas arrugas habían comenzado a alargarse por su suave rostro — por cierto, te llegaron varias cartas, espérame un momento.

El chico sonrió mientras su madre se iba en busca de su correo, no era de extrañar que siguiesen llegando misivas, no se había molestado en informar a casi nadie de su mudanza hacía ya más de cinco años.

— ¡Hola!¿tía Nodoka?

Ranma conocía aquella voz, se levantó de su sitio y fue a saludar a la recién llegada, Nabiki Tendô no se sorprendió al verle allí.

— Vaya Ranma, juraría que estás más alto que la última vez que nos vimos — dijo mordaz a la vez que se auto invitaba a entrar en el salón.

— No crezco desde los veinte — respondió siguiéndole la broma.

— Entonces será que te has estado matando a hacer pesas en el dojo ese que tienes.

— Sabes que lo que ocurre es que tu has encogido.

— ¡Já! El embarazo no encoge a las personas.

— Ya, sólo la ropa — dijo señalando la camisa que llevaba la chica puesta y por la cual asomaba su abultado vientre de siete meses.

— Deberías saber que el doctor ha dicho que he cogido el peso justo, calculando tres kilos de bebé, uno de placenta...

— Vale, vale, no me des más detalles — respondió el chico fingiendo cara de asco.

En ese justo momento apareció Nodoka con unos cuantos sobres en una mano y la cara pareció estallarle en brillos de júbilo cuando contempló a Nabiki.

— Hija mía, mírate, estás preciosa — dijo sonriente invitándola a tomar asiento.

— Vengo del cementerio y como vuestra casa queda cerca he decidido pasar a haceros una visita.

— Claro, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida — Nodoka comenzó a servir una tercera taza de té.

— Gracias por limpiar también la tumba de mamá Ranma, ha sido muy bonito lo del incienso. No te tenía por una persona tan detallista, has recordado que siempre le llevábamos ese que huele a jazmín. Y los crisantemos como siempre preciosos, creo que este año son especialmente rojos — dijo pensativa mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su vientre.

El chico de la trenza la miró contrariado.

— Yo no limpié la tumba de vuestra madre, pensé que habíais sido alguna de vosotras...

Ella negó con la cabeza y pareció confusa antes de mirarle con urgencia.

— ¡Tengo que ir al lavabo! — se levantó demasiado deprisa para una mujer en su estado y corrió por el pasillo. Él suspiró y alejando de su cabeza extraños pensamientos tomó las cartas. Publicidad y un par de facturas, excepto una.

Abrió con curiosidad un sobre de un color blanco impoluto sin remitente y sacó una hoja de su interior con una finísima caligrafía.

_Cruce de Shibuya. Viernes 20 de septiembre. 17:00._

Un críptico mensaje y nada más, ¿sería un reto? hacía años que había dejado de combatir, ahora se ganaba la vida con las artes marciales pero tan sólo dando clases. Podría decirse que sus sueños y aspiraciones murieron junto con ella. Nunca había vuelto a asistir a un torneo.

Miró el reloj, apenas pasaban de las 11 de la mañana.

— ¿Cuando llegó esta carta?

— Hará una semana, ¿ocurre algo?

— Es una cita para hoy.

— Lo mismo es una admiradora secreta.

— O alguien con ganas de pelea, aunque bien pensado Shibuya no es un buen sitio para una batalla — dijo recordando una de las zonas más transitadas de la ciudad de Tokio, famosa por sus altos edificios y por el enjambre de personas que se reunían en los aledaños para hacer compras o pasear por sus calles.

— ¿Irás?

Él miró el papel un segundo antes de devolverlo al sobre y guardarlo en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo.

— Me lo pensaré.

— Llévate paraguas, parece que va a llover.

Una hora después caminaba de vuelta a su casa, se despidió de Nabiki prometiendo hacerle una visita en breve a ella y a su marido, y por supuesto también al señor Tendô y a Kasumi, hacía varios meses que no se pasaba por su casa, aunque no era ningún secreto que evitaba pisar el dojô siempre que podía.

Esta vez tomó el tren, cuando llegó a su apartamento de dejó caer sobre la cama pesadamente, no tenía ningunas ganas de acudir a la misteriosa cita, estaba agotado.

— Akane... — susurró quedamente mientras sentía como las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a sus ojos y empañaban su visión.

— No me gusta que te cases.

Se giró lentamente sobre sí mismo y miró al otro lado de la cama, allí estaba ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus preciosos 16 años, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y mirándole con aquellos ojos marrones gigantescos, de nuevo atormentando su pensamiento. No era real, ya lo sabía, aún así no podía evitar hablar con ella siempre que su cerebro se sentía tan estresado como para proyectar su imagen fuera de su cabeza.

— A mi tampoco — confesó el chico sonriéndole.

— Las flores eran bonitas.

— Son lo que siento por tí.

— Normalmente la gente elige rosas rojas.

— Normalmente la gente no sigue sintiéndose así por una persona muerta.

Eso pareció molestar a su visión de Akane, la irascible niña adolescente se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda.

— Te casarás con ella, tendrás hijos y me olvidarás, será como si nunca hubiese existido.

— Jamás, siempre seguirás dentro de mí, formas parte de lo que soy.

Ella le miró fijamente y comenzó a llorar.

— No es justo — dijo en una pataleta — nunca llegué a escucharte decir que me amabas. Morí sin siquiera saber eso.

— Akane... — avanzó hacia ella — ...yo...

Pero ella pareció reaccionar de golpe, le miró acusadora con la ira asomando en su rostro.

— Antes lo sabías, fue el tiempo el que te convenció de lo contrario, antes sabías que había algo que no estaba bien.

— Siempre supe que no te habías suicidado — la miró suplicante — te asesinaron.

Extendió una mano y la visión se desvaneció, como siempre, volviendo a dejarle solo. Volviendo a sentirse miserable. Las lágrimas corrían y nublaban sus ojos, se apoyó contra un mueble cercano para evitar caerse al suelo, le costaba respirar.

.

* * *

.

Eran las 16:45, había llegado antes de tiempo. Siguiendo el consejo de su madre se había llevado un paraguas y por una vez el hombre del tiempo no se había equivocado, diluviaba de una forma nunca vista, hasta el punto de preguntarse cómo demonios seguía habiendo tanta gente en la calle.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y se encogió dentro de su ligero abrigo, aquello era una marabunta de paraguas y personas con demasiada prisa. En la carta sólo ponía Cruce de Shibuya, el problema estaba en que el maldito cruce tenía cuatro puntas que atravesaban el tráfico en dos direcciones diferentes. Los minutos que duraba el semáforo en verde eran infernales, personas caminando en direcciones opuestas hasta juntarse en un único punto y dividirse a toda prisa, como bolas de billar chocando violentamente.

Ranma decidió esperar en el lado sur, no por un motivo en particular, simplemente le parecía un punto tan bueno como cualquier otro. Tuvo buen cuidado de sostener firme el paraguas, no le apetecía nada regresar a casa siendo pelirroja y con pechos.

Un rato después volvió a consultar el reloj, eran las 17:20 y allí no había aparecido absolutamente nadie. Suspiró hastiado, lo mismo se había tratado de una broma y allí estaba él, haciendo el imbécil, su especialidad. Debería aprovechar para ir a ver a Rie, vivía a tan solo un par de paradas de allí...claro que bien pensado tampoco le había hablado a su futura mujer de su problema con el agua fría, quizás un día de lluvia era la oportunidad perfecta para darle una sorpresa. Torció el gesto al pensar en la cara que pondría, tal vez su matrimonio se arruinase antes de haber siquiera comenzado.

Suspiró, ya era hora de marcharse. Levantó la mirada por última vez dirigiéndola a la acera contraria, los coches circulaban por la calzada a gran velocidad.

Y entonces la vio. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre de manera angustiosa, tanto que sintió como se encogía y dilataba a ritmo de infarto. No podía ser, sus ojos volvían a engañarle, su mente enferma volvía a jugarle una mala pasada desesperada por ver lo que ya no estaba, lo que no era, lo que simplemente no existía.

Una mujer de más o menos su edad le miraba desde el otro lado. Llevaba una gabardina blanca y el pelo negro, casi azulado caía liso y lacio hasta rozar tímidamente su cintura. Su rostro de color pálido, con ojeras, tenía una expresión extraña, ansiosa. Sostenía un paraguas de color negro con una mano envuelta en vendas, y sus ojos marrones, hermosos y gigantescos chocaron con los suyos.

Se miraron, Ranma lo supo, supo que la había reconocido por la expresión de terror que se formó en su cara al sentirse descubierta.

Era ella. Por dios que era Akane. Sería demasiado cruel que se tratase de otra ilusión, sería demasiado horrible despertar y que fuese un sueño.

No se atrevió ni a parpadear, sus ojos contemplaban incrédulos la delgada figura antes de que su boca comenzase a articular sola.

— Akane... — murmuró para sí mismo, cargado de miedo, tragó saliva, respiraba agitadamente mientras se llevaba la mano libre al pecho sintiendo que le iba a estallar, incapaz de controlarse.

— ¡AKANE! — gritó, y las personas de su alrededor se apartaron asustadas, el sonido llegó por encima de la fuerte lluvia hasta el otro lado de la carretera, ella arrugó los labios en un terrible gesto de dolor, pareció a punto de romper a llorar antes de girarse y comenzar a correr, alejándose del lugar.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESPERA!

Dejó caer el paraguas sin importarle lo más mínimo nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el semáforo aún estaba en rojo y sin siquiera mirar a los lados de la carretera puso un pié en el asfalto y comenzó a correr. La lluvia empapaba por completo sus ropas y el cambio no tardó en llegar, los coches pitaban, esquivaban a la chica pelirroja a la vez que ella seguía con la vista completamente desesperado aquel borrón de color blanco que se perdía entre la multitud.

"Espera, espera, espera por favor"

Corría por el amplio paso de peatones ante la mirada incrédula del resto de transeúntes, tan absorto que ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando se produjo el impacto. Un coche le golpeó en el costado y rodó como un muñeco roto por la calzada, le había desplazado al menos cinco metros, se quedó tendido en el suelo, con su cuerpo femenino dolorido y roto por un par de sitios, pero ni siquiera eso podría pararle.

Una aterrada conductora se bajó del auto y comenzó a gritar, los coches se detuvieron y varias personas le rodearon con expresiones de preocupación. Ranma se incorporó renqueante, le dolía el costado y una pierna, se agarró con fuerza las costillas de su lado izquierdo y apretó los dientes. No la perdería así le mataran. Ante la asombrada mirada de toda persona que se encontraba en aquella calle, comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Cojeaba violentamente, ya no la veía pero sabía por donde había huido, tomó una de las estrechas calles por las que se esparcía el tráfico de Shibuya y desesperado contempló a lo lejos aquel paraguas negro y su chaqueta blanca desapareciendo tras una esquina. Corría tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, tan rápido como su corazón bombeaba sangre hasta sus músculos que gritaban de dolor, nada de eso le importaba. Giró de nuevo a la izquierda y ella se deshizo de su paraguas, vio claramente su larguísimo pelo negro ondeando a ritmo de carrera mientras intentaba desesperada huir de él.

— ¡Akane! — volvió a gritar esta vez con su voz femenina, pero ella no se detuvo, giró a la derecha en una callejuela y cuando la chica de la trenza llegó hasta el lugar ya no quedaba rastro de ella. Aún así continuó corriendo, corrió bajo la lluvia de calle en calle, miró en todos los locales, preguntó a toda persona con la que se cruzaba ante la muda sorpresa de sus rostros al ver a la joven mujer completamente empapada con ropa de varón.

Corrió hasta que el dolor y el cansancio hicieron mella y cayó agotado al suelo. Apenas podía respirar, el aire abrasaba en la garganta, los pensamientos se volvían extraños y difusos. Sus ojos azules brillaron con la sombra de la paranoia abalanzándose sobre ellos. Eso debía de haber pasado, por fin se había vuelto loco.

Se levantó de nuevo consciente de que necesitaba ver a un médico cuanto antes, pero no muy seguro de si buscar un traumatólogo o un psiquiatra. Volvió sobre sus pasos arrastrando los pies hasta que observó el objeto abandonado en mitad de la calle, el paraguas negro. Lo tomó con cuidado, seguía abierto tal y como ella lo había dejado caer, vació el agua que se había acumulado en su reverso y se cubrió con él.

Volvió a girarse una última vez y miró la calle con ojos nuevos. Sólo un artista marcial conseguiría burlarle de aquel modo, a Ranma Saotome por muy herido que estuviese no se le escapaba nadie, así que sólo podía haber dos explicaciones: o había visto a Akane o se le había aparecido un fantasma. Y que él supiera los fantasmas no usaban paraguas.

.

* * *

.

**Hola a todos,**

Crisantemo es el fic que siempre quise escribir y que jamás pude. No encontraba la manera, para mí dejaba de tener sentido. Hace años incluso escribí un primer capítulo que no pude continuar, ahora que lo pienso no se parecía en nada a este.

Me alegra poder decir que hace unos meses todo tomó forma, se me reveló como si siempre hubiese estado allí, esperando.

Es un fic oscuro, cargado de drama, no apto para todos los públicos ni para todos los paladares, pero yo estoy disfrutando muchísimo escribiendo. Tengo escritos 10 capítulos pero esperaré al tener al menos 5 más y así poder publicar el fic prácticamente de golpe , el motivo que cuelgue ahora el primero de ellos es porque ya apenas podía aguantarme las ganas y me pareció apropiado para la noche de brujas.

Agradecimientos a **Nodokita** por sus correcciones, mil besos para Argentina.

Por cierto, ¡Sueño de Verano lo actualizaré la semana que viene sin falta! perdón por la espera.

Saludos.

Lum


End file.
